Hermione and Mickey sing to each other
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Hermione and Mickey sing to each other


_**Hermione and Mickey sing to each other**_

_Mickey and Hermione have not said nothing to each other for weeks,_

_They had a big fright and they don't how, to say sorry to each other _

_So they are going to try sing to each other so they all want down to the pub and it was karaoke night._

_But before they sing to each other_

_Max sing a song to Beth and this the song._

_Max Friday night you and your boys went out to eat (Ohh)_

_Then they hung out_

_But you came home around three, yes you did_

_If six of y'all went out (ah)_

_Then four of you were really cheap_

_'Cause only two of you had dinner_

_I found your credit card receipt_

_Max It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Pack your bags, up and leave_

_Don't you dare come running back to me_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you, leave your key_

_I'd rather be alone than unhappy_

_max _

_I'll pack your bags_

_So you can leave town for a week, yes I am_

_The phone rings_

_And then you look at me_

_You said it was one of your friends_

_Down on 54th Street, boy_

_So why did 2-1-3_

_Max Show up on your caller ID? (Max:Oh)_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Pack your bags, up and leave_

_Don't you dare come running back to me_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you, leave your key_

_I'd rather be alone, than unhappy_

_Max I have been through all of this before_

_(I've been through all this before)_

_So how would you think_

_(Don't think about, don't think about it)_

_That I could stand around and take some more?_

_(Get goin', get goin')_

_Things are gonna change_

_(Things are goin' to change baby)_

_'Coz I don't wanna be a fool anymore_

_(You don't stand no chance boy)_

_That's why you have to leave_

_(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)_

_So don't turn around to see my face_

_(Don't turn around!)_

_max_

_There's no more tears left here_

_For you to see_

_max_

_Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me_

_Was it really worth you going out like that_

_See I'm moving on_

_And I refuse to turn back (Blaine with New Direction Girls: Yeahh)_

_See all of this time_

_I thought I had somebody down for me_

_It turns out_

_max_

_You were making a fool of me, yeah!_

_Max (Ah, Ah, Yeah, Ah)_

_It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay)_

_I'm gonna (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) make it anyway (Yeahhh)_

_Pack your bags, (Close the door) up and leave (And leave your keys)_

_Don't you dare (I'd rather be alone than unhappy) come running back to me_

_It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay, baby)_

_I'm gonna make it (I can pay my own rent) anyway_

_(I can pay my own rent)_

_Close the door (Pay my light bills) behind you_

_Leave your key (Take care my business)_

_I'd rather be alone_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Than unhappy_

_(Ohhh)_

_Than Hermione sings to Mickey and this is what she sings._

_I can't win, I can't reign _

_I will never win this game without you, without you _

_I am lost, I am vain, _

_I will never be the same without you, without you _

_I won't run, I won't fly, _

_I will never make it by without you, without you _

_I can't rest, I can't fight _

_All I need is you and I, without you _

_Without... _

_You! you! you! you! _

_You! you! you! you! _

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame _

_But I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you _

_I can't quit now, this can't be right _

_I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you _

_I won't soar, I won't climb _

_If you're not here I'm paralized, without you, without you _

_I can't look, I'm so blind _

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, _

_Without... _

_You! you! you! you! _

_You! you! you! you! _

_I am lost, I am vain _

_I will never be the same, without you, without you _

_Without you _

_The she sings …_

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever (Forever)_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allowed_

_Baby baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me now_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we..._

_Than Mickey sings Hermione and this is what he sings_

_Can't Fight This Feeling by Glee Cast_

_I cant fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet Im still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_

_Im keeping you in sight_

_Youre a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winters night_

_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_Ive been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that Im following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight_

_Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_

_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

_Than he sings …_

_Jessie is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_I'll play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman..._

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

_Now they forgive and forget now the sing to together and this is what they sing together ._

_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_(repeat)_

_Don't stop!_

_The end …_


End file.
